Trainer and Psychic Drabbles
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Okay so I felt like making some oneshot's with the pokemon trainer and Lucas, so I'll be making those stories and putting them here. More of their friendship kind of thing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! I know I haven't updated on stuff for smash bros in a while... Besides my other stories obviously. Anyways what this fanfic will be composed about is the oneshots and drabble's between... You guessed it Red and Lucas! Honestly these two just have this bond that make's one's heart feel warm. I adore them together. **

**It'll mostly be fluff and whatnot, not so much of the other stuff. Enjoy these chapter(s) about them both. I'll see what other things I could do for my stories. I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!**

* * *

The snow fell ever so gently from the gray skies. Each snowflake that made its stage from falling from its cloud, had its different, and admiring pattern. Rectangles, triangles, trapezoids, almost anything you could name as a shape could be found in its anatomy. Various spiky ends as well, but that's the point of snowflakes. We focus on one dancing on it's own in the air. It does slight twirls, just winging it with the wind. The spiky peaks make it do little flips in the air. That is until it lands on something pretty hard. It's shape doesn't melt when it hits immediately.

It turns out, it landed on one of the Smash Mansion's glorious water fountains. It had two hands cupped together, whilst had a pole that led a few feet above it the Smash Bros. Logo. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were subjected to pose for this monument, as it was a place where they both bring any brawlers from far and wide. New or old, they are always welcome. It didn't take long to sculpt it, let alone model it and have the pipeline system go through. The sculpting artists were Lucario and Yoshi. The design model for the irrigation system was made by R.O.B. The fountain won't be running, be it the middle of winter, but it was still a marvelous sight.

The Mansion was decorated in wreath's everywhere, mainly the top tiles all around. No doubt this was the holiday season for our smashers.

"YAHHHH!" a familiar princess screamed. "Kirby how many times did I have to tell you not to overcook the meatloaf!" Peach screeched. "Poyo Poyo (None madame! Now let's look for the fire extinguisher!)" the pink plump ball and pinky heir to the mushroom kingdom merely ran back and forth trying to find a way to put out the fire. "Why do you two always get put to cook?" Mario ran in with the extinguisher. "I thought having a little help from the others could make the Smash Family Dinner Christmas Night go faster!" she exclaimed.

"Next time ask someone who's better handled with food?" he sighed looking at the mess. It was just a pan filled with what seemed like meat. "What were you two making anyways?" he asked poking the overcooked meal. "Poyo Poyo! (I thought it would go faster and more diligent if we cooked the chicken on the stove rather the oven. That didn't go so well)" Kirby sweat dropped. "Well, now that I think about it I don't believe we even need chicken. We'll be serving Turkey." the peachy girl rephrased. They walked from the kitchen into the lobby, the doors their led to the back.

Peach gave a huge exhale. "Well if any of you are interested in the food, you'll just have to wait until tonight. I'll be going to my room to wash off." With that she gave a small tata with her hands to the plumber and pinkplush ball.

Meta Knight came flying in placing more wreaths on the walls. Being an expert fighter... He never really got the hang of everyday things. At least this one in particular. Holding the hammer almost like his sword, a nail and the wreath in the other hand. Though he wanted to do this, it'll get him a head start with things like this. He placed it on the wall, as centered as possible and placed the nail right under the perimeter.

He was about to smack it in... If it wasn't for the random laser shooting from behind. It hit the nail dead on, almost all of it going straight through. He didn't flinch but examined the object. It was fried but in. He let go of the wreath and it stayed in place. "Well it may have stayed in place, but I was expecting more of it making a giant hole." Fox said hiding behind a sofa. "I'm sure when we make a few adjustments it'll work fine." Wolf concurred. They walked off into the direction of stairs, Meta Knight flew off another direction...

And the door to the right of the wall, out came Wario. His hat had a hole that went straight out, just missing his head. He scoffed a little until making a "ahhhh whatever." and slammed the door. The lobby had a giant christmas tree that stretched up to the ceiling most likely a meter or a few high. The lights went in a pattern of bright white, to slow changing colors. The star on top had the smash logo, even a few rings circling it here and there.

On the third floor, we find the blond psychic playing a small game of baseball (no items that break things but still) with Ness, the ice climbers, Toon Link and Yoshi. They were all wearing, 'ugly' as they claimed, holiday sweaters. Ness' had a reindeer whose red nose lit up every now and then, the others with snowflakes, snowmen, tree decors, bells almost anything that gave off the christmas vibe. Lucas was the one with a red sweater composed of small sunflowers and the twin bells. They reminded him of his brother from time to time.

"The pitcher makes the pitch!" Ness yells, as the rubber baseball was thrown. He swings and slams the baseball causing it to fly out into the hall in the opposite direction. He ran from the bases, that were pillows or stuffed plush animals, and made a home run. The male Ice climber came back a little too late. "Home run! WHOO HOO!" he cheered fist pumping. The opposing team of Yoshi, female ice climber and Toon Link slumped in defeat but were happy to play and warm up a little inside.

"Yoshi Yo Yoshi! (Oh my gosh it's time for lunch! I'll race you all there!)" the dinosaur shouted practically sprinting off in the direction of stairs.

The intercom almost directly came on when Yoshi was halfway down the stairs.

***ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! DON'T FORGET TO PUT YOUR PRESENTS UNDER THE CHRISTMAS TREE, FOR YOUR SECRET SANTA! THAT IS ALL.***

Lucas suddenly remembered. His present to give to was... Red. 'Oh no! I forgot to get Red a gift. What to do, what to do?' he thought mentally racing in circles. What did he like? Obviously he loved pokemon but where is he going to catch one in the middle of winter. A card? A little off everyone gets one regardless. Toys? He doesn't play with them as much.

Hmmmm...

'Aha!' he snapped mentally. He followed the others who were talking whilst walking down stairs. If he didn't have a gift to buy, then why not make one? What better to make is sweets! He might as well bake a small cake for him. He deserved it, and it would be a great touch to celebrate their friendship somehow. First he had to eat. He followed the others into the cafeteria, practically grabbing anything within sight, a plate, tray, glass etc. He got an omelett, make that two, coca cola, french fries, even some grapes on the side.

He only spoke to his friends for a short while, ate and then left the tray on a table nearby for R.O.B. to clean later. He ended up walking into the kitchen, through the doors nearby. 'I wonder what his favorite flavor is?' he though to himself. Reather than just pick a random flavor he decides to stick with chocolate. He picks up a pen and nearby paper and makes a sketch of how it's going to look. For the dinner tonight, it doesn't look as though he'll have enough time to bake a big cake so going with a round 12 in. cake wide and 7 in tall should do it.

He nods to himself and gets going on the ingredients, He gets the chocolate cake mix poured in a mixing bowl, an egg, some milk and straight away begins to mix. Lucas was not known to be a profound cook/baker, but managing to cook omelets from his mother was a start in the cooking area. He puts the mix in the exact size bowl and and placed it into the oven. Now what to do for the design. Could he put special writing like 'You're my best friend'? Or 'Thanks for the memories'? He couldn't necessarily choose. He tried his best to not let anyone see him baking in the first place, rather only R.O.B. came in from time to time to clean dishes.

Then it hit him. Almost like a sack of Mr. Saturns. That's what he'll do!

* * *

7:00 PM read the clock.

Lucas, Yoshi, Ness and the others went together as a group down to the cafeteria. Frankly it was decorated to it's best look. So many lights, candles on the tables fire on a nearby fireplace... Just all of that sense that this dinner was going to be great. For the entertainment there was a small group of teen's visiting from their homes playing the violin at times, and even most were singers.

They had to play a little softly just so that the smashers could talk to each other and such. But whenever Master Hand thought they would be singing a piece that was worth listening to he would stop their conversing. At the moment they were singing **We Are Lights**. Master Hand gave his toast with Crazy Hand by clinking their glasses together, and so on with smashers at other small tables. Lucas looked around his seat to see that Red was sitting behind him at another table. He wasn't going to tell him that his present was food. It had to stay in the fridge or else it would spoil.

Instead he got up from his seat and tugged on his right sleeve. "Yeah I think the singers are great! What's up Lucas?" he asked eyes down on the blond. He blushed at the sudden attention and put on a smile. "Red! I'd like to give you something after the rest of the dinner." he rubbed the back of his head. "That'd be great." he said ruffling his hair. He went back to his seat, right on time too because here came several R.O.B.'s with huge dinner plates filled at the brim with turkey, mashed potatoes, rice practically everything that made their mouths drool.

"Dig in everyone! For all of your hard work!" "YEAH!" the smashers yelled.

* * *

Around 11:00 PM.

The dinner wasn't supposed to be that long, but everyone wanted seconds. However Lucas had other plans. As planned he took Red into the kitchen. "So what is it? Dessert on the side and not for anybody else?" they both laughed, Lucas even smirking at the irony. Of course dessert but mainly just for him. He went to the fridge and took out a small wrapped box with snowmen designs on them. He gave it to Red, smiling up at him.

"Merry Christmas." he said embracing the Pokemon trainer. Red's eyes went wide. "You... made me something?" he asked. "Yeah! I forgot to get you something so I baked you a small cake." the blond shuffled in place. Red took off the red bow, and carefully unwrapped it. Inside the box was a green fondant covered cake, with a sunflower design and in the middle a pokeball. On the side it had a card. He read it to himself.

'_Red,_

_Thanks for being a fantastic friend. I really appreciate it. I personally think of you as my best friend. I hope you like it. It's chocolate, with some chocolate chips inside!_

_With Love,_

_Lucas_

He smiled at the whole thing. He noticed Lucas blushing at the slightly written letter. He kneeled down and kissed his forehead. "I love it." Lucas had some glistening tears in his eyes as they embraced. "You want to spend the night in my room with me? We can share the cake." The blond nodded a little fast. He wiped some tears from his cheek, carefully boxing the cake cake into it's original state. In one hand the cake, and Lucas' hand in the other they walked to the stairs, up to the fourth floor, and he opened the door.

It was warm, his Pokemon were lounging, sleeping actually, in the middle of a round carpet. His bed was next to his nightstand, lamp on and the radio as well. Yawn from the blond meant he wanted some sleep. Red followed his yawn and placed the cake into a mobile fridge at the other side of the room. He put on warm pajama's, Lucas as well with footie pajama's, red with snowflakes.

"Goodnight Red."

"Goodnight Lucas."

Small smooches on each of their faces were placed, Red with Lucas' forehead, and Lucas' with Red's cheek. the radio started playing silent night, and the two dozed off into sleep. Lucas' head just under the Pokemon Trainers chin, and him holding him.


	2. Chapter 2: Rainy Days

**Another chapter of this adorable pairing! I own nothing but the plots (obviously)! The characters and etc. belong to their rightful owner. Now on with this drabble! Enjoy, and leave reviews if any.**

* * *

The monsoon season literally engulfed all of the Smash Mansion. It isn't unusual for severe weather to make its way there. Nothing such as drought's or major flooding, but it does get bad when it gets to be. It was the Summer season for the smashers, and what they wondered was why should they be all cooped up in the mansion when they should be outside having fun in the sun? Almost all of them complained a little, but just groaned in responses.

We find Lucas in his shared bedroom with Ness. The room was covered in everything they could think of from their world, from Mr. Saturn plushies, to telephones they could use to call friends back at their homes, sunflowers and sky riders painted all over the walls, at least on top of a blue coat. Currently Ness was playing video games on the gamecube with toon link. Playing Mario Party 6 was a fun game indeed. Trying their best to avoid the obstacles of one of its many mini games, toon link ended up winning that round leading him to first place.

"Yes I win!" the hyrulian elf cheered. Ness looked at him with a faint sigh and eyes closed. "Yeah, yeah. It's all fun and games until you're turned the other when it comes to these mini games." Getting up to turn off the gamecube he stretched his arms upright, exhaling the air. "It's a real bummer we can't go outside to play." Ness watched the rain pour. It was coming down pretty hard, the elf next to him see's it as well. "Eh rain like this, usually happens where I'm from. Islands and bad climate y'know?" the green clad said. Nodding with Toon Link, he looked at the bed occupied by a similar blond psychic. "Lucas, it's eleven in the morning, get up!" the black haired child shoved at the covers on top of Lucas.

"nrghhhhh." the moan could be audibly heard coming from under the covers, making the two other children look at him wide eyed. "Wow, Lucas all the time you slept I didn't think you could be that grumpy." Toon Link stated. Unfortunately for the blond under the covers he, despite the warmth of the covers, got himself up. Showing his face above the covers his friends were greeted with a morning bed head, and Lucas' face. Yet his face looked a little more down than usual.

He himself didn't show it, but he felt a little ill. His head was hurting a little, a slight pink across his face. His normal swirly blonde hair was messier than before getting out of bed.

"You don't look so good." Ness blurted out. Lucas didn't know whether to respond irritated or say something weakly. "I'm fine." he uttered. Though he didn't feel like going through the day. He just wants, needs for that matter, to sleep the whole entire time. No one to bother him, getting up to use the bathroom when he has to, and eating if he felt like it. But his personality didn't quite let him do any of that. He would keep up his daily routine and fight the pain.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us! Later Lucas!" the blond yelled jogging out of the psychics' room. Rubbing the sleep, to his dismay from his eyes he yawned and stretched his arms. Shedding the pajamas he had on, looking for the signature shirt and shorts, got ready in a matter of two minutes. Finding a pair of socks he puts them on, his red and yellow shoes and he was off to the bathroom next to the closet.

Flicking on the lights he squinted at them, cursing why he would come out of bed to go through the day. It was raining, not much to do anyhow, and he only wanted to rest. Picking up his toothbrush, applying the white mint paste and commenced brushing. He closed his eyes longing for the warmth and comfort of what was known as his bed. He could go back to sleep. Listen to the rain smacking the window every now and then. The slow rhythm of breathing.

_**Having someone hold you tight and sleep right next to you, rubbing your back, knowing they'll be there next to you the next day.**_

He shakes his head, besides the headache from his thoughts. He could always remember all those times he slept with Claus every night. Spitting into the sink a few times, after brushing and rinsing he was done with that. Claus would always be his 'rock' as he put it when it came to adventuring. To protect him, help him out, everything. He longed for someone to sleep next to him.

Hold him even.

_"You're my best friend Lucas." _he told the blond once. A small smooch to his forehead was enough to make him embrace him hard for Claus to lose his breath. He chuckled lightly, hugging him back. Inhaling and letting it out he decided to head out of his room, key in hand closing the door, and walked to the cafeteria. Thankfully he lived on the first floor where almost everything was.

The infermary, cafeteria, main door access, one leading to the gardens in the back. Lucas really enjoyed having all of these things so handy and out in the open.

Anytime he wants to visit either place, it wouldn't take more than a couple of walks away. His stomach grumbling and headache making it worse he literally darted to the cafeteria. Knowing they wouldn't be selling breakfast anymore, he might as well get an early lunch. Usually he would eat around one in the afternoon, but since he has just woken up he might as well have an early meal.

Opening the doors to the cafeteria, the pleasant scent of various food wafted into his nostrils giving him a pleasurable feeling. Walking to the line of the glorious food awaiting him, he couldn't pick at first. But he just stuck with his instinct and picked the food that he thought would be edible. Picking out a hamburger, french fries, onion rings and a bottle of Mr. Saturn Cola, he went to sit down at a round table next to a window. Of course his headache was still evident, he wasn't going to let that stop him from eating.

Carefully taking his time putting in ketchup into the burger, and onto the fries, but careful not to make a sudden mushy mess. He didn't want sticky fingers bothering him along the way, so just a short drizzle would do on the fries.

Eating the burger in happy content, on occasions going to fries as well and the onion rings. In a matter of minutes he devoured all the food, feeling a little drowsy. He opened the top of the cola bottle with a '_Pshhhh!_' and fizzing air escaping as well. Taking a small sip to small gulps, chigging half of the bottle in a matter of seconds. Laying back in his chair, head tilted back and closing his eyes.

The whole place wasn't necessarily silent, only most smashers were here and there getting something from the vending machines, or attempting to get a snack when they needed to. Captain Falcon came in getting a smasher drink, Kirby making his way into the kitchen to start his shift of cooking. Ike, Marth and Link made their way just to relax at a booth. It seemed like rainy days were merely days for relaxation. Master Hand never plans ahead, but managing what happens to the exterior of the mansion is his priority after all.

Rain isn't a big issue when inside, but outside the rain falling in sheets. It was the beginning of the Autumn season, so of course that also meant rain. That and the cold. No one necessarily would dare step outside unless it was for a good reason.

* * *

The day went by as normal as it should be.

It was only around five in the afternoon, and the rain still kept going. As for Lucas, he didn't feel any better. Not worse either. He was watching the television with Toon Link, Nana, Popo, Ness and pikachu practically watching a marathon of their favorite shows. From time to time they would suggest movies ranging from comedy to drama, adventure almost anything that seemed worthy to watch.

"Epic movie sounds great Ness, but I doubt we'll be able to see that." argued the hyrulian warrior.

"How about Disaster movie? That one had many laughs." Lucas suggested.

"But is it gonna be like a movie with a narrator talking about the weather? Cause that sounds **_sooooooo_** boring." Popo uttered groaning.

They all argued on which movies they think was great or bad, but they never really stuck to one. They knew the movies first hand, but deciding they didn't want to get in trouble by the adults, they stuck with something that they could see as a classic.

"Looney Tunes: Back in Action? Alright it's better than nothing." sighing Toon Link put the movie into the DVD player, and so began that movie night. "Pika pika pi pikachu (should one of us get the popcorn and etc.?)" the mouse asked.

"Sure me and Popo will get it!" Nana blurted out. Having a lack of exercise, she did miss jumping around like the child she was, so walking was the next best thing to her. "Okie Dokie, be right back!" Popo said over his shoulder. Before they attempted to leave however, the microphone spoke out.

***Attention please! Will the following smashers make their way to the REC center to aid in the help of closing the greenhouses, and such:**

**Pokemon Trainer Red**

**Peach**

**Jigglypuff**

**Samus**

**Ike**

**Lucario**

**Lucas**

**Please come to the REC center immediately! Your collaboration is greatly appreciated! Thank you! That is all!***

Just like that Lucas dead panned himself on the rugged floor. Well there goes the chance to wait things out until he could go back into bed. Also, out there?! In that kind of weather? That shouldn't be allowed for anyone. Autumn just began, and not everybody has their sweaters and sweat pants. But then again they'd just use the ones they already have. Although, it was around the fifties, it was still cold, having more trouble in rainy conditions.

Groaning at this remark, Lucas trodded his way down from the second floor, to the first making his way from a small hallway next to the cafeteria leading the REC center.

Making their way there, each smasher had been given a task to do on the outside. Lucas' was to pick out some tomatoes, and other kinds of vegetables for the dinner they were making tonight. Even when there were ingredients already in the kitchen, they were running a little low on supplies. None of them srgued any longer about this and just went for it.

Upon going outside wind howled, making rain fall sideways striking almost everything on the ground. Lucario and Peach were put on greenhouse duty, to attend the flowers that have sprouted in pots, just a little far away. Jigglypuff, Samus and Ike were put to make nets around the big trees. When the leaves would fall, no one would have the trouble of having to rake them on the weekends and such. There were many but Master Hand only said to put them around at least ten to twenty trees.

Lucas and Red went to the garden that had all of the full grown vegetables. The rain falling would have been great, if not for the temperature drop.

Red didn't quite care since he always sported his jacket with him. Lucas on the other hand had it a little worse. His headache seemed to have increased. He massaged his temple but didn't want Red to notice.

"You okay Lucas?" he asked from his side, carefully pulling a pepper from the ground.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." the blond could only utter. There were only about ten rows of vegetable gardens they had to go through, and Lucas despised this. On the fifth row, was when he started to feel shaky. His heart going faster, arms and legs shaking, almost hardly able to hold the basket in one arm. It was getting full, and they were halfway done. The wind blew and blew as they trodded around, the rain making it feel like cold water, drenching their clothing and skin. "We're almost there, just keep it up!" Red rejoiced, fist in a clench.

Lucas seeing that made him have a small memory of Claus. He nodded in agreement, picking at the vegetables once more.

Around the ninth row, was when he started feeling faint. Unsure of whether he could go any further, he kept a slow pace with Red, following his lead from every tomato there was. Just the constant bending down, grab and pick, lift and come back up was getting to be a pain. Unsure of whether it was sweat or just the water, Lucas would wipe away at parts of his skin that became irritated. He didn't get angry, but was slowly losing the strength to keep going.

'_Out of all days Master Hand made us pick the vegetables._' Lucas thought, gritting his teeth from his headache.

It was only around five minutes later, when the both of them were FINALLY done with the labor in the rain. Returning to the REC entrance they placed the basket full of veggies and such down on a table. Towels were given thanks to Master Hand, and Zelda. "We realize it was a pain the butt to make you guys go out there and get the veggies, but thank you!" the princess bowed. Red smirked wiping his forehead with his arm.

"Not a problem. Right Lucas?" he looked over his shoulder to see the blond holding onto a table, trying not to fall. He coughed, even ended up falling on one knee, clutching the draped table. "Oh dear." Zelda uttered hand to her mouth.

Red was already by the blond's side, leaning to talk to him. "You okay?" he asked rubbing his back. "Y-yeah... I'm fine." Lucas smiled before falling. Red caught him before landing on the floor. Just feeling Lucas' body warm and moist, heavy breathing he worried. So out of his instincts, he pick him bridal style.

Lucas could feel being carried, clutched Red's shirt with his hand. Red quickly rushed to the infermary.

* * *

'_Where am I?_'

The blond looked up facing the ceiling of his shared room with Ness. He remembers the vegetable mission but nothing else after that.

His vision was a little fuzzy but he felt his way around. Stretching his arms and legs, he could feel his sunflower sheet covers wrapped around him rather tightly, as if someone tucked him in.

"Hey sleepy head how ya feelin'?" a familiar voice spoke out. Spooking Lucas a little, he turned his head from left then right to find Red was laying right there next to him. "O-Oh! Red. Hi... um what happened?" he asked rather naively.

Red smiled and ruffled his hair. "You fainted after coming back in from our outing." Lucas muttered and 'oh yeah'.

"Dr. Mario said it must have been stress. You had a fever and a headache. You're fine though." the brown haired boy said.

"So... So what are you doing in my room? And in my bed?" he asked blushing slightly. "Well, Dr. Mario told me to dispose of your wet clothing. I did, and put on one of your pajama's with the rope snake design on you." he said. Lucas' mouth was agape. Red undressed him and dressed him again?

"It's fine It's fine! Believe me! I was gonna leave to get medication, but then you grabbed my shirt again saying '_**Don't leave me Claus. **_** Please.**' so I thought you might be shivering from your fever so I went into bed with you. I asked Ness to bring some supplies." he finished.

'_Did I really say that to Red? About Claus?_' he thought. Sighing he put his head back down to his pillow. Although he shifted his position so he sort of leaned on Red. He was wearing a black tank top with warm sweat pants. Looking at his watch it was around nine at night. "I should probably go and let you rest." he said about to leave the bed.

But one last time Lucas grabbed his shirt. "Don't go. I guess whenever I slept, I slept with someone close by like Claus. Ehehehe." he laughed slightly. Red however did something Lucas would never think about doing.

He leaned and smooched his forehead. "I see. Well if it'll make you sleep better, then I'll do it. You're really strong Lucas." he said. The blond smiled, almost about to have a few tears slip by.

"_**You're really strong**_** Lucas.**" Claus' voice echoed again. Lucas ended up embracing Red around his shoulders. Red took it by a slight surprise, and hugged him back with arms around his waist.

Picking him up, he lied back down with Lucas having the blankets tucked in once more, Lucas smiling and burying his face within Red's chest. Red smirked planting a kiss to his messy blond hair. The nearby lamp was on, and it was apparent... _**It was still**_** raining.**

However none of them minded. They loved hearing the rain pit pat at the window, and the wind howl a little. It gave them more of a reason to cuddle with each other, since it was mostly freezing. Before, Red had asked Ness to bring them both hot chocolate incase Lucas wanted any, and kept them next to the lamp.

A small radio was playing, almost as if to soothe the smashers when they needed it. It was mostly jazz, but it felt great. From time to time, at random a christmas song would pop up, likely because the smashers couldn't wait for the holiday season.

The song that made both Red and Lucas smile, cuddle more, and increase the embrace was **All I want For Christmas is You.** "Thank you." Lucas whispered in Red's chest. He smiled, patting Lucas' head saying "You're welcome.".


End file.
